It All Started
by LittleChinaDoll
Summary: It starts with a simple dance...but soon escalated to much much more...Please r&r! My first HP fic! Was recently titled the dance but I decided to make the story longer so I changed the name...More chapters added!!
1. A dance at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or nuttin' like that.They belong to J.K. Rowling.I do own Aislinn..  
  
This story was co-written by me and my friend Donna..  
  
  
  
We begin our story at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is Christmastime in the 4th year for our characters, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Draco Malfoy. (Others will be introduced along the way.) There is a dance coming up, but there is a slight problem.No one knows who to go with! Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasley, in her 3rd year, wants to go with Malfoy, a Slytherin. For a Gryffindor to go with a Slytherin was normally unheard of, but Ginny didn't care.  
  
Ron wants to go with Hermione, but doesn't have the courage to ask her. He doesn't think she will think he's 'smart' enough. Hermione in turn, would die to go with Harry, even though she won't admit it. Harry would like to go with Aislinn, a 5th year. Hermione thinks Harry is being ridiculous for wanting to go with a 5th year.  
  
"It'll never happen, Harry, and you know it!"  
  
Hermione goes to the library to study. Ron tells Harry how much he likes Hermione. Harry is surprised but promises not to say anything. Harry tells Ron about Aislinn. He had asked her, but Aislinn doesn't want anything to do with Harry, other than know him as the-boy-who-lived. Aislinn wants to go with Oliver Wood, a 7th year and captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. Oliver, however, wants to go with Hermione.  
  
Ron goes to the library, intending on asking Hermione to the dance. He sits next to her, and before he could say anything, she told him how she felt about Harry and made him promise not to tell. She didn't see the heartbroken look on his face when she stood to leave. Harry comes in to find them. Ron and he get into an argument and Ron blurts out Hermione's secret. They are interrupted by Professor Snape.  
  
"Potter and Weasley. 50 points from Gryffindor."  
  
The boys look up at him in surprise, not knowing he was there. 'Great.' Ron mouths to Harry.  
  
  
  
The dance is fast approaching. In fact, it is the next night! Most students had already found dates or decided to go alone. Oliver asks Hermione to go with him. She declines, stating that she had already been asked. (Even though she hadn't.) Oliver is crushed and decides he never wants to play quidditch again! (Why we don't know.) By some miracle, Malfoy asks Ginny, and they go together.  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione all decide to go alone together, the three musketeers. (Or would it be the three wizardeers?) Hermione goes out to Hogsmeade with some of the other girls to get a dress. Ron and Harry travel to Diagon Alley to get outfits, still not speaking to each other. Before they return to Hogwarts, they are friends again.  
  
  
  
Hope you guys like it!! We made this up at 2 o'clock in the morning after our semi-formal! Hehehe.. This is what you get when you mix no sleep, after 4 hours of dancing.. Whoo-hoo!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!! Let us know if we should continue or not!!  
  
Much love,  
  
Becca and Donna 


	2. Unrecognizable

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its chars. I wish I owned Oliver though!!! Hehehe...Thanks for the reviews and keep 'em coming!!! Enjoy chap 2!  
  
  
  
The Dance  
  
By: Becca and Donna  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hermione! Hurry up!" Harry called up the stairs. All three were going down to the dance together, as none of them had dates. The boys were dressed in nice dress pants and button-down shirts. Ron's was blue, and Harry was wearing a subtle green, bringing out the color of his eyes, which were no longer hidden by his glasses. He had gotten contacts.  
  
"Bloody hell Harry! I'll be down in a few moments!" Hermione called from up in the girls dormitories. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Let's just go down Harry. She'll meet us there." Ron started towards the portrait hole. Harry scowled slightly and nodded.  
  
"We'll meet you down there Herms!" He called up. He didn't get an answer, but he heard the sound of a muggle hairdryer. He sighed and followed Ron towards the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione said nothing as she heard the boys leave. She let loose a sigh and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She turned to the side and made a face at herself. 'I guess this will have to do.' She sighed and started downstairs. She was dressed in a stunning gown of black velvet, reaching to the floor. Her hair was swept up, curls falling to her shoulders. She entered the Great Hall, looking around for her friend's. She spotted them off in a corner, speaking with a few of their fellow Gryffindors.  
  
"Hello." She said tentatively. The group looked up at her. Harry looked like he was going to fall over. (No one recognized Hermione.)  
  
"Hello! Are you here with someone?" Asked Fred Weasley, Ron's older brother.  
  
"Let's hope not." Quipped his twin brother, George.  
  
Hermione blushed slightly at the attention she was receiving. "Don't you know me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Hermione?!" The group said at once.  
  
She gave them a look that clearly said, DUH!  
  
A slow song started to play over the sound system. Ron reached out his hand and asked Hermione to dance. Harry would have, but he was speechless. She giggled and agreed, allowing him to lead her onto the floor. The pair started dancing, not realizing no one else was, all eyes were on them. Ron stepped on Hermione's feet a few times, (we never said he could dance!) causing her to grimace. Harry watched, a slight twinge of jealousy seeping into his feelings.  
  
The song ended and Ron pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Be mine, Hermione." He whispered into her ear.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh! Cliffhanger!!! Hehehe.If you're nice and send us lots of reviews you'll find out what Hermione says!! So click the little button!!  
  
Much love,  
  
Becca and Donna 


	3. Ron recieves an answer

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of its characters. They belong to that wonderful author, J.K. Rowling. (I think that's how you spell it.,.,. *G*)  
  
It All Started.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Becca and Donna  
  
  
  
Hermione stared at her best friend in surprise. She didn't like him in that way, but she also didn't want to hurt his feelings. So she said what she thought was better.  
  
"Yes, Ron." She told him, not looking him in the face.  
  
"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed, stunned but happy.  
  
"Just," she bit her lip. "Don't tell Harry."  
  
"Why not? He's our best friend! We tell each other everything!" Ron was slightly upset by her request.  
  
"Please do this for me, Ron." She pleaded.  
  
"Alright. I promise." He said, his voice dripping with disappointment. He had hoped to tell everyone how happy they were together.  
  
The two walked over to where Harry was sitting, looking unusually distressed.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked him, taking a seat next to him.  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine. I loved that song." He threw her a weak smile.  
  
"Are you sure, Harry?" Ron asked him.  
  
"Positive. Let's go dance." Harry stood, followed by Hermione and the three started to the dance floor. Before they could reach it however, Malfoy and his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle, stepped in front of them.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Potty, Weasel, and the mudblood Granger." Crabbe and Goyle snickered loudly.  
  
"Stop it Malfoy!" Hermione slapped him, although not as forcefully as she would have liked.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at her in surprise and pride.  
  
"Finally stepping up, are you mudblood? You'll regret that move. By the way, Weasel, I'm only using your pathetic little sister. Her heart will be in pieces by the end of the night." He laughed and walked away from them.  
  
"Forget him, Ron." Harry said, watching Ron get red in the face. "You should go talk to Ginny." Ron nodded and walked away to find his younger sister. When he was gone, Harry looked at Hermione.  
  
"I need to tell you something."  
  
"Wait, Harry. There's something I need to tell you first."  
  
Harry nodded and watched her.  
  
"Ron and I are going out."  
  
Harry felt as if he had just been punched in the stomach, for he was about to tell her how much he liked her. He faked a smile, hiding the pain he was feeling.  
  
"I'm glad for you."  
  
"You are?" Hermione asked, shocked. 'I like you Harry!' She screamed in her head. 'You! Not Ron! Why don't you like me that way?'  
  
"Of course I am. Ron's a good guy." Harry blinked several times to hold back the flood of tears that threatened to break loose.  
  
Just then, Ron came back towards them, followed by Ginny. Ron was trying to comfort the girl, telling her she deserved much better than Malfoy.  
  
"Who is better than Malfoy?" she asked tearfully.  
  
"Well," he started. "Someone like Harry." That made Ginny stop crying.  
  
"You just feel bad because you and Hermione are together!" Ginny told him angrily. "You didn't even think about his feelings!"  
  
"Congratulations Ron. I hope you two are happy." He walked away quickly, tears brimming in his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry it's been so long!! Hope you all like this!  
  
Becca & Donna 


	4. An unexpected kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of its characters. They belong to that wonderful author, J.K. Rowling.  
  
It All Started.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Becca and Donna  
  
  
  
Hermione watched him sadly as he left the room.  
  
"I hope he's going to be alright." Ron stepped up beside her.  
  
She smiled quickly at him and let him lead her to the dance floor. 'I knew I loved you' by Savage Garden was playing. It was Harry's favorite song. As her and Ron were dancing, she closed her eyes and imagined it was Harry. Just as she was thinking about him, he walked in and leaned against the door, silently watching them.  
  
As the song ended, Hermione, still dreaming of Harry, leaned forward and kissed him. She opened her eyes and saw Harry leaning against the door. She pulled back from Ron abruptly.  
  
"Something wrong, Hermione?" Ron asked, feeling her pull away. She didn't answer him. Instead, she watched Harry move over to a group of other 4th years, his eyes watching her even as he started a conversation with a fellow Gryffindor.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron repeated. She shook her head and smiled weakly at him.  
  
"Nothing, Ron."  
  
The song changed and they moved towards Harry and the others. Harry refused to look at either of them, feeling both betrayed and jealous. Hermione frowned. He was one of her best friends after all.  
  
A few hours later, Dumbledore decided it was time to disperse. He clapped his hands sharply and the decorations melted away, the hall brightening. There was much laughing and talking as the students went to their respective houses.  
  
Ron took hold of Hermione's hand, blushing furiously. Hermione threw him a small smile. She kept her brown eyes locked on Harry, who was walking only a few feet in front of them. The group soon reached the Gryffindor portrait.  
  
"Skidoodles." Percy Weasley, a prefect and Ron's brother said, opening the portrait so they could enter and go up to bed.  
  
Everyone went to bed, with the exception of Hermione and Harry, who sat in front of the fire, not speaking to each other.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione finally asked.  
  
"Nothing.,.,.It's just.,.,. I.,.,." He couldn't put how he felt into words. He leant forward and kissed her instead. It seemed like forever until he pulled away. He couldn't believe his courage to do what he had wanted to do for a long time. Embarrassed, he ran up to the boys' dormitories.  
  
Hermione stared after him, her eyes wide in surprise. She brought a hand up to her lips, gently brushing where he had just kissed her. She was tingling all over from having him so near to her.  
  
Ron came downstairs and saw her staring off into space. He had to call her name several times before getting her attention. She snapped back to reality.  
  
"Oh. Hi, Ron." She said without a hint of happiness to see him.  
  
"What kind of a greeting was that?" Ron asked her. "What made Harry so flustered? He ran up the stairs like he was.,.,. I don't know what. Did something happen?"  
  
"I'm just surprised you came down. I thought you were going to bed. No, nothing happened." She told him; half-afraid he would know something was up.  
  
Ron watched his girlfriend closely, seeing in her eyes that she wasn't telling the truth.  
  
"Hermione, please don't lie to me."  
  
Hermione bit her lip softly, trying to decide whether or not she should tell him.  
  
"Nothing Ron. Goodnight." She stood and left him, visions of Harry setting a smile on her lips as she went to bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm going to get a lot of chapters out tonight because we've been writing them in school and I finally found time to type them. Enjoy!!  
  
Becca & Donna 


	5. I lied

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of its characters. They belong to that wonderful author, J.K. Rowling.  
  
It All Started.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Becca and Donna  
  
  
  
Ron frowned and went upstairs to confront Harry.  
  
"Harry, are you still up? I need to talk to you."  
  
"Yes, I'm still awake. But I'm tired. I don't want to talk."  
  
"Too bad. Let's go to the common room."  
  
Harry sighed and joined Ron downstairs. The stood in front of the fire and Harry smiled to himself, reliving what had happened a few moments ago.  
  
"What happened with Hermione? Don't lie to me. You're my best friend." Ron added.  
  
Harry sighed deeply.  
  
"I kissed her. I know you're going to be mad but I couldn't help it. I knew I liked her the first time I met her. I guess I just never realized it before tonight." Harry added.  
  
Ron stared with his mouth hanging agape. He hadn't expected the truth right off.  
  
"Fine! She obviously likes you better anyway! Everyone likes you better!" Ron ran up the stairs and closed the curtains around his bed, fuming at Harry, whom he had left in the common room.  
  
Hermione heard Ron yelling and came downstairs, wearing a light pink nightgown with a gold robe thrown over it. She saw Harry and walked over to him.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I.,.,. I told Ron. He said everyone always likes me better anyway. It's not my fault people like me. And not everyone does!"  
  
"Harry. Do you like me?" she asked him softly.  
  
"Ummm.,.,. As a friend." Harry told her, still not having the courage to just tell her the truth.  
  
"Right." She paused. "Then why did you kiss me?"  
  
Harry didn't quite know what to tell her. So he made something up.  
  
"I was dreaming about someone else." He told her, hiding behind an air of non-chalantness.  
  
Hermione was taken aback. She had really thought he liked her. Harry saw the crushed look on her face.  
  
" 'Mione." He stopped and she looked up at him hopefully.  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"I lied.,.,. About liking you."  
  
She smiled softly and he smiled back. He leaned forward, kissing her gently.  
  
"I hope you two are very happy together." Ron said sarcastically.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked up, startled. They both searched for something to say.  
  
"I had something in my eye." Hermione said, knowing it was a horrible lie.  
  
"Yeah, right. I trusted you two. You're supposed to be my best friend, Harry. It's over Hermione. Malfoy was right, you are just a stupid mudblood!" Ron shouted. 


	6. The fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of its characters. They belong to that wonderful author, J.K. Rowling.  
  
It All Started.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Becca and Donna  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you just said that to me." Hermione whispered and ran off, crying.  
  
"Ron! You shouldn't have said that to her!" Harry fumed.  
  
"Yea, well. It's what she is, isn't it?!" Ron yelled back.  
  
Harry punched Ron as hard as he could. Ron stumbled backwards in surprise, his eyes filling with tears even as one of them started to swell. He reached his hand up and touched it gingerly. Harry looked down at his fist, surprised by his own strength.  
  
"You just hit me." Ron exclaimed. He ran forward and tackled Harry, knocking him over and sending a rather large lamp crashing to the floor.  
  
The boys were tackling each other; getting in every shot they could get, and didn't hear the portrait door swing open. Professor McGonagal had heard the noise and had come to investigate.  
  
"BOYS!" Her sharp voice rang through the common room, waking several Gryffindors and causing them to come downstairs, rubbing sleep out of their eyes. Hermione was amongst them and cried out softly, seeing that they had been fighting.  
  
'It's all because of me.' She thought.  
  
She fought through the crowd and went down to stand just behind McGonagal.  
  
The two had stopped upon hearing their Professor's voice. Ron's eye was still swelling and Harry had a bloody nose. They stood slowly and faced her, looking down at the floor.  
  
"Potter, Weasley. You two will go straight to bed this instant. Be in my office in the morning. First thing! To bed, all of you!" She gave them a sharp look the crowd started up to bed. Ron glared at Harry after McGonagal had left and followed the group. Hermione went up to Harry.  
  
"You're hurt." She whispered. He rubbed his bleeding nose, which had stopped, and looked at her, taking the tissue she handed to him.  
  
"It's nothing." He told her.  
  
She sat on the couch and stared into the flames of the dying fire. Harry sat beside her.  
  
"This is all my fault, Harry."  
  
He touched her hand.  
  
"No, 'Mione. It's not your fault. People can't really help the way they feel about each other. Ron has to understand that." He paused and took her head in his hand, forcing her to look at him. " 'Mione, I know this is a bad time, but.,.,. Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
She smiled. "Yes, Harry." They kissed gently and each went off to bed. 


	7. the challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of its characters. They belong to that wonderful author, J.K. Rowling.  
  
It All Started.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Becca and Donna  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron woke the next day and made their way down to Professor McGonagal's office, not speaking to each other. She was waiting for them.  
  
"Sit down." She ordered them sternly. "What has gotten into you two? Tell me the truth." She stared at them over the rim of her glasses.  
  
Harry explained the reason they had been fighting. She said nothing for a moment. Harry and Ron looked extremely nervous.  
  
"I am forced to take twenty points each from Gryffindor. And you each will receive two days' detention for fighting."  
  
Both boys looked miserable. McGonagal stood, and they followed.  
  
"To breakfast then." She ushered them out and down to the Great Hall, where the room was buzzing with talk over the fight. The noise stopped abruptly when Harry and Ron entered and made their way to their house table.  
  
"Nice going Harry." Fred said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Shut up! I could have taken him if we hadn't been interrupted." Ron said.  
  
"Stop it, both of you." Percy exclaimed. "You both should have known better."  
  
"You didn't hear what Ron called Hermione. He went too far." Harry explained.  
  
"He only called her a mudblood. Which is what she is, Potty." Malfoy interrupted them. "I'm starting to like your attitude, Weasley. You should join us for a while."  
  
Hermione bristled with anger. Harry decided it would be best to keep his mouth shut. Almost without realizing it, he placed his arm protectively around Hermione's shoulders. Ron gave a snort of disgust.  
  
"I might just take you up on that, Malfoy."  
  
The whole table looked at Ron in surprise, distaste evident on every face.  
  
"Well, well. Potty and Granger. Isn't that cute." Malfoy sneered. "Having fun with the mudblood, Potty? I hear they're easy targets." He laughed.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes and tensed, wanting to attack him. He was stopped by Hermione whispering to him,  
  
"Harry, he's not worth it." He nodded and stood, letting his arm fall and taking her hand.  
  
"I wouldn't keep talking if I were you, Malfoy." He walked out, Hermione following him. Every eye on them as they left. They went in the direction of the library.  
  
"Was that a threat, Potter?" Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had followed them. Harry tried to ignore them, but failed.  
  
"Tonight. On the Quidditch field. If you have the guts." Malfoy challenged. He laughed and went back to the Great Hall.  
  
"You're not actually going, are you?" Hermione asked him when they got to the library and were seated at one of the long tables.  
  
"I can't not go." Harry said heavily.  
  
"But you might get hurt! Not to mention a lot of trouble if you're caught." She said, turning her big brown eyes on him.  
  
Harry sighed, knowing she was right, as usual.  
  
"I have to, 'Mione."  
  
"Then I'm going with you." 


	8. Potions and Ron's decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to it. They belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
It All Started.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Authors: Becca & Donna  
  
  
  
"No. It might be dangerous. And I don't want you to get into trouble. Or hurt."  
  
She smiled. "I won't." She paused then laughed. "Besides, I know more than you do!"  
  
He laughed with her this time.  
  
"We should get ready for class. Double Potions this morning." Hermione reminded him.  
  
"Great. Just what I need. Snape hates me, so does half the class, and Ron. Could this day get any worse?"  
  
Hermione made a face and they left the library to their first class.  
  
They were assigned to make aging potions. Luckily for Harry, they had to work in pairs.  
  
"We'll try yours first." Snape stepped in front of Harry and Hermione. Hermione dipped a cup into their potion and drank it. She aged quickly to about 20 years then changed back. Snape looked disappointed as he muttered, "A." and walked on to the next pair of students. The two sighed in relief.  
  
After checking everyone's potions, Snape dismissed the class. "Potter, Weasley. Stay here."  
  
"Go ahead, 'Mione. I'll catch up." He kissed her quickly.  
  
"Oh please." Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Your detention is with me tonight." Snape informed them. "Be here at 8 o'clock sharp. Don't be late! Now, get out." He snarled. Ron stayed after Harry left.  
  
Harry caught up with Hermione just outside the Potions classroom. They talked for a few moments about Harry's detention with Ron. Ron came out of the room, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. He pushed Harry against the wall and threw back, "Slytherin is sure to win the house cup with me on their side." As he walked away.  
  
Harry and Hermione gaped after him in shock.  
  
Somehow, Snape and Ron had gotten their way and Ron was placed in Slytherin. That whole table glared at Harry and Hermione as they sat down.  
  
"Look what you made him do." Ginny hissed at them, moving down a few seats so that she wasn't sitting next to him.  
  
"That really was a rotten thing to do." Percy agreed and also moved down several seats. Now Harry and Hermione were sitting in the middle of the table, as if they were contagious. They couldn't believe this and both felt awful about it.  
  
Then the mail arrived. Hedwig flew to Harry and dropped a letter in front of him. It was from Hagrid.  
  
  
  
'Harry,  
  
Come for tea. Bring Ron and Hermione. Right after lunch.  
  
Hagrid'  
  
"Great. Ron's not speaking to me."  
  
"How are we going to get him to Hagrids'?"  
  
Harry gave the letter back to Hedwig and sent her over to Ron. They finished eating and headed down to Hagrids' hut. 


	9. Hagrid's

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of its characters. They belong to that wonderful author, J.K. Rowling.  
  
It All Started.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Becca and Donna  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione knocked on the door to Hagrid's hut at the very edge of the Dark Forest. She was greeted by Fang's loud barking. The door opened and Hagrid welcomed them in. Both she and Harry seated themselves at the over large table in the middle of the hut.  
  
"Where's Ron?" Hagrid asked them.  
  
The two looked uneasily at each other.  
  
"Well." Harry started. "It's a LONG story. I think it's safe to say we're not Ron's favorite people right now."  
  
"Oh?" Hagrid pursued and poured some tea for the three of them.  
  
Harry sighed and told his friend the whole painful story. When he was finished, Hermione said,  
  
"That's why we don't think he's coming."  
  
Hagrid looked troubled. "So.. Ron's a Slytherin now, eh?"  
  
Harry nodded. "That what we think. I have detention tonight with Snape and Ron. It's gonna be a disaster. I lost my best friend." Harry sighed and looked down.  
  
"You're not the only one who lost a best friend, Harry!" Hermione burst out, frustrated because it seemed he was only thinking of himself. The two looked up at her in surprise. "This has been just as hard on me as it has on you, you know!" She stood and ran from them, tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
"Great." Harry exclaimed. "Now my girlfriend hates me." He put his head on the table.  
  
"Come now, Harry. She's just upset."  
  
Harry scoffed. After a few moments, Hagrid cleared his throat.  
  
"I reckon it's about time for your next class, eh Harry?"  
  
Harry stood miserably.  
  
"Goodbye Hagrid."  
  
"Take care then, Harry."  
  
Harry started walking towards Hogwarts castle. His next class was Divination, the only class he didn't have with Hermione.  
  
"Well, this is going to be fun." He said to himself sarcastically. "How am I going to die today?" He sighed heavily.  
  
"Password?" The fat lady asked.  
  
"Pididal." Harry exclaimed darkly. The portrait hole swung open and Harry entered the Gryffindor Common room, only to see Ginny trying to talk Ron out of moving to Slytherin.  
  
  
  
  
  
I really hope you guys are liking this story. Please leave reviews because we're feeling a little down on that aspect. Watch for the next chapter, coming soon I hope, if we get a few more reviews. Thanks!  
  
Becca & Donna 


	10. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of its characters. They belong to that wonderful author, J.K. Rowling.  
  
It All Started.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Becca and Donna  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please, Ron! Don't go!" Ginny cried out tearfully, watching her older brother pack.  
  
"I have to Ginny. It's not my choice. It's Harry's fault." He said bitterly.  
  
"It's not my fault entirely." Harry spoke up angrily. "Why didn't you come to Hagrid's?"  
  
"Does it really matter?" He picked up his things and headed towards the door. "Bye Ginny." He left.  
  
"I hate you for this, Harry Potter!" Ginny yelled and ran after Ron.  
  
"What else? Everyone hates me."  
  
Instead of gathering his materials for Divination, Harry donned his invisibility cloak and went to the one place he wouldn't be disturbed; Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  
  
Once he reached the bathroom, he slid off his cloak and leaned against the cold wall.  
  
"I need to speak to Hermione. I should have paid attention to her. She was right. She lost a best friend just as I did."  
  
"Who's there?" Moaning Myrtle questioned.  
  
Harry looked up at the ghost. "It's only me, Myrtle. I needed a place to think where no one would bother me."  
  
"Oh! Fine then. So you come into MY bathroom. Where no one bothers icky old Myrtle." She started wailing.  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry started. "I didn't mean it like that. Please don't be upset. Everyone hates me and thinks it's my fault Ron's a Slytherin." He paused and she stopped crying, now watching him curiously. "They're right. It is my fault. But I really like Hermione. Some famous Harry Potter. I can't even say what I feel or think!"  
  
"I can't help you." She pouted for a moment. "But there's someone here who might be able to. In the 2nd stall."  
  
Harry started towards it but stopped, seeing the handle move. The door opened and a red-eyed Hermione walked out.  
  
"Hi Harry." She said weakly, brushing a few tears from her cheek.  
  
Hello, 'Mione." Harry answered awkwardly.  
  
They looked up at Myrtle, an expectant look in both pairs of eyes. The ghost huffed and left, crying.  
  
"Fine!" She wailed and disappeared into one of the toilets.  
  
"You heard it all?" Harry asked shyly.  
  
She nodded. "Yes. Harry.. You can't blame yourself for what happened. It's not all your fault."  
  
"I'm the one who is blamed. Nobody likes me anymore."  
  
"I like you."  
  
"I know. All Weasley's hate me now."  
  
"No they don't."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because Fred told me he didn't blame you."  
  
"Can I ask you something, 'Mione?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"How long have you liked me?"  
  
Before she could answer, they heard the sounds of students in the hallway. Classes had ended for the day. Harry and Hermione made their way up to the Gryffindor common room, ignoring the glares they received.  
  
  
  
  
  
I know this one was kinda long.. Well, not really, it just had a lot of dialogue. ~Sweatdrops~ Ah well.. Please r&r!!  
  
Becca & Donna 


	11. The Quiditch field

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of its characters. They belong to that wonderful author, J.K. Rowling.  
  
It All Started.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Becca and Donna  
  
  
  
  
  
They left the bathroom discreetly and made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. They sat down and the Gryffindors backed away from them.  
  
"After dinner, Potty. Don't chicken out." Malfoy whispered to Harry.  
  
"We finish this tonight." Ron added.  
  
~Later, at the Quidditch field~  
  
"Let's get this over with." Harry said as he and Hermione reached the Quidditch field.  
  
"Patience is a virtue, Potty." Malfoy laughed.  
  
"What's your rush, Potty? You and the mudblood have a date?" Ron snickered.  
  
"You have no rright to treat her that way. Stop calling her that! She a far better witch than you'll ever be!" Harry shot out at Ron, coming to Hermione's defense.  
  
Suddenly, Ron threw himself at Harry, knocking him over. The two began to fist fight as Malfoy moved towards Hermione.  
  
"Leave me alone, Malfoy." Every step he took forward, she took one back. But his legs were longer than hers, and he advanced steadily.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" Malfoy smirked.  
  
Hermione was at a blank. She reached under her robes for her wand.  
  
"Stop. I'm warning you."  
  
Malfoy kept getting closer and closer to her.  
  
"Stop, Mafoy." Harry broke away from Ron and stood.  
  
"Why? You claim she's a much better witch.. Let's see."  
  
Harry started to speak but was knocked breathless by Ron. Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at him.  
  
"I'm warning you!"  
  
Malfoy pretended to shiver.  
  
"Oooh I'm scared now."  
  
Hermione cried out an undistinguishable spell and Malfoy went flying into the air, suspended about ten feet from the ground. Harry and Ron stopped and both stood, watching, Ron was a wee bit scared and Harry was proud of his Hermione.  
  
"Like you said, we finish this." Hermine said, not breaking her eye contact, knowing that if she did, he would fall. She smiled at the look on Malfoy's face.  
  
Harry, taking advantage of Ron's uncertainty, swung his fist with all his might, knocking Ron out cold. He went to stand behind Hermione, and placed his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind. He let his chin rest on her shoulder and smiled.  
  
"We should go." He told her.  
  
"You better not even dare to drop me, mudblood!" Malfoy called.  
  
Hermione only thought she would let him fall 3 feet or so, but at this comment, she broke her gaze and turned to Harry. Malfoy fell the entire ten feet. He screamed until he hit the ground, hard, and blacked out.  
  
Harry kept an arm around her waist and the two went back to the common room, ignoring the looks and comments they received.  
  
  
  
  
  
I really hope you like this chapter as much as we enjoyed writing it! I'll (Becca) will be in NY for New Years' so I won't be getting any chapters out. Please r&r!! If I get home to lots of reviews, I'll be SSSSSOOO HAPPY!! :D See you all again soon!  
  
Becca & Donna 


	12. Detention

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of its characters. They belong to that wonderful author, J.K. Rowling.  
  
It All Started.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Becca and Donna  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, that was fun." Harry quipped, looking at Hermione.  
  
"You should get ready for your detention. Who knows what Snape will have you do." She told him.  
  
He nodded. "I wonder if he'll even make Ron do anything, seeing that he's now a Slytherin. I think they'll think twice about making fun of you, though." He laughed. "I think you scared Malfoy pretty bad."  
  
They both laughed and entered the common room. Harry ran upstairs to get some things for detention. He came back down and went to Hermione.  
  
"Will you stay up for me?" He asked her.  
  
"Of course." She kissed him sweetly. Harry left her there and proceeded to Snape's classroom. Snape was sitting at his desk, correcting a test he had given. Ron was seated in front of him. Harry was surprised to see Ron there; he hadn't thought he would show up. As Harry walked in he encountered angry scowls from the both of them. Harry ignored them and took the seat opposite Ron.  
  
"50 points each from you and Miss Granger for fighting on school grounds, Mr. Potter. Also each of you will be receiving detention." Snape smirked.  
  
"Ron and Malfoy were also fighting, though." Harry protested.  
  
"Ron tried to stop it." Snape said.  
  
"That's not the truth! He's lying!"  
  
"Another ten points, Mr. Potter. Ron, you may go back to the dormitories." Snape announced.  
  
"Thank you Professor." Ron smirked and hit Harry as he left.  
  
"Now, Potter. Let's get this done with. Follow me." Snape stood and led Harry out of the classroom and down several unfamiliar hallways. Snape stopped suddenly and opened a door. He waited impatiently for Harry to follow.  
  
"This is where I leave you. Give me your wand, Potter."  
  
Harry gave it to him uneasily, not knowing what to expect. Snape left the room and locked the door.  
  
'It feels like I'm on Privet Drive again.' Harry thought. He walked around in what little light there was shining in from the small bay window high above him.  
  
"Great. There's nothing here. What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Pssss."  
  
Harry turned and tried to see where the voice had come from. He heard soft laughter coming from directly in front of him. He reached out his hand and hit something solid.  
  
"Ouch!" The solid thing cried. Suddenly, Hermione's head appeared out of nowhere! She had a slight look of pain on her face, and as the rest of her appeared, Harry could see she was rubbing her shoulder.  
  
"Hermione!" He gave her a hug and she smiled. "But how did you--?"  
  
She interrupted him. "What does he expect you to do in here?" She sneezed. "It's filthy!"  
  
There was a crash and Hermione ducked under the invisibility cloak just as Snape came through the door, carrying a pail of water and a mop.  
  
"You will clean every inch of this room, without the use of magic. I shall return in one hour." He walked out slamming and locking the door behind him.  
  
Harry sighed heavily. Hermione shrugged of the cloak and smiled at him.  
  
"That can be easily done. He never said I couldn't do magic." She waved her wand and the room was clean, the water and mop as filthy as Malfoy's attitude.  
  
Harry laughed and pulled her towards him, kissing her deeply. The broke apart after a few moments. Hermione shuddered slightly and looked into his emerald green eyes. He merely smiled at her and placed his lips once again to hers.  
  
Suddenly, a hidden door appeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey! Hope everyone had a great holiday! Thank you for all the great reviews! Keep them coming!  
  
Becca & Donna 


	13. The Door

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter nor anything related to it. We do, however own this plotline.  
It All Started  
  
Chapter 13  
  
By: Becca and Donna  
They looked at the door in surprise, wondering where it led to.  
  
"Should we open it?" Hermione asked gently. Harry nodded, he was just as curious as she to know what lay beyond that door. They walked towards it and tried to open it, but it was magically locked.  
  
"Where you in the classroom with Snape, Ron and I?" Harry questioned her.  
  
"No. Why do you ask?" She turned her eyes on him.  
  
He shrugged. "Just wondering. Ron did tell Snape about us fighting, getting us 50 house points taken away and detention for the both of us." Harry filled in Hermione.  
  
"But Ron didn't try to stop it! He instigated it!" Hermione said angrily.  
  
"I know. I would have said something but I was already in so much trouble and I didn't want to make it any worse." Harry told her. Neither noticed Ron slip in and out, taking the cloak and Harry's wand that had been left lying on the floor.  
  
"I should get back to the common room before someone notices I'm gone." Hermione told him, kissing him gently. She went to where she had dropped the cloak and bent down to retrieve it. "Harry!"  
  
"What is it?" He went over to her and crouched.  
  
"The cloak, it's missing. I left it here and it's gone." She told him.  
  
"It's got to be here somewhere." They searched the small room with the light from Hermione's wand, but didn't find the precious cloak.  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry."  
  
Harry was about to reply when they heard the click of the lock. It was Snape! The hidden door opened magically and the two glanced at eachother before plunging into it and closing it behind them. The door had just disapeared again when Snape entered the room. He surveyed the wall where the door had been carefully. He knew their was a door there, and he knew where it went.  
  
"I would advise you to be careful, Mr.Potter. Dark things lie behind that door." He said sardonically and left, a dark smile on his face.  
  
"Dark things?" Hermione asked uncertaintly. She reached out into the darkness to grasp his hand.  
  
"Don't worry, Herms. We've faced bad stuff before." He smiled even though they couldn't see eacother, and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.  
  
Sudden;y, out of the blackness, they saw a pair of pale yellow eyes staring at them. They gasped and huddled close to eachother, Hermione holding her wand at the ready.  
Hmmm.,.,.What could it be? I know! Long time no see! I ask you to forgive us! ~*ducks under a rock from the angry readers. *~ Anyway, please review!  
  
Love, Becca & Donna 


End file.
